


The Sweetest Temptation

by pandorabox82



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: Bernie finds herself thoroughly distracted when Serena comes to pay her a visit the night before she's due to return to AAU.





	

Bernie drew in a deep breath through her nose, trying not to let the stress of the day overwhelm her too much. It had been a rough day, made even more so by the fact that Serena wasn't there to help her out. She had been counting down the days until her return from leave, and even though they were now down to mere hours, the time seemed to be dilating, taking forever to pass.

Letting out the breath, she rubbed her hand over her face, trying to clear away some of the stress that she was carrying. "Things that bad?"

Her head whipped around to look at the doorway, a wide grin spreading across her lips as she took in the sight of her partner standing there. Though it was the middle of September, and they were in the middle of a vicious heat wave, she was dressed in a heavy fur coat that fell to her knees, showing off sheer black hose and higher heels that she had ever seen Serena wear, even on one of their dates. "What are you doing here?"

"Raf called, said that you were nearing the end of your shift, and that you might need a bit of a pick me up. So here I am, to pick you up." The light, saucy, smile on Serena's lips was mirrored in her eyes, and Bernie nodded reflexively, finding herself enraptured by the brightness there. Her eyes tracked Serena's movements as she closed and locked the door before shutting the blinds and blocking them completely off from the ward.

"What are you planning on doing?" she asked throatily, staring at the way Serena's legs looked as she lifted one foot to turn the tilt wand on the last window, finding her concentration wholly shattered. "Serena?"

"I am giving you the incentive you need to come home with me tonight. I mean, I know that you want me to be well rested for my shift tomorrow, and that is very sweet, but I need you with me tonight, so I decided I might need to tempt you." Bernie listened to the purr in her partner's voice and nodded, even as she swallowed thickly. "Are you tempted yet, darling?"

"No? I'm more wondering why you're wearing that heavy coat in the middle of a heat wave! For heaven's sake, it's 31 out! You must be roasting." Serena's eyebrow ticked up a little as she shook her head, and Bernie's eyes widened a little as she suddenly began to realise just what incentive her partner might use. "Serena!"

"What, darling?" she asked, the sultry sound of her voice sending shivers up and down Bernie's spine. "Have you cottoned on to what might be under this coat? Or what might not be on my body?"

"We are at work! What if someone barges in?"

"You saw me lock the door, Berenice. And I doubt that anyone is going to hunt down a key and interrupt us. Raf said that he would make sure of that." Serena bit the corner of her lip as she smirked, and Bernie nodded absently, licking her own lips as she tried to control the thrum of desire that settled in her core as she watched Serena bring her elegant hands to the neckline of the coat and part it slowly, trailing said hands downwards, her eyes never leaving Bernie's. "Take a good, long, look, dearest."

Bernie gulped a little as she nodded, letting her eyes drift downwards. Serena threaded her hands together over the thin black slip she was wearing, the move thrusting her breasts outwards against the fabric and allowing Bernie to see the outline of her nipples. "This isn't fair at all, you know," she managed to croak out as Serena took a few steps towards her, nodding as she came, letting her fingers inch up the slip to reveal the clips that held her hose up.

A choked whimper escaped Bernie's lips as she struggled to keep from reaching out and running her hands up and down Serena's legs. "Life isn't fair, Bernie. But we could solve this very easily by having you come home with me. Now. Please?" Her voice had dropped to a husky whisper as she lowered herself onto Bernie's lap, leaning in close before capturing her lips in a soft kiss, threading her fingers into Bernie's hair and tugging gently.

"You're just going to tease me until I agree, aren't you?" Serena nodded before kissing her once more, grabbing hold of Bernie's hand with her free one and bringing it up to cup one of her heavy breasts. Absently, Bernie's thumb stroked the nipple into a stiff peak, and it was Serena's turn to bite back a low groan as she arched into the touch, pressing her breast more firmly into Bernie's hand. "And now that the tables are turned, maybe I should just leave you hanging."

"That would truly be cruel, my love," she gasped out as Bernie lightly pinched her nipple. "Don't work me up just to leave me like this."

Bernie nodded before giving her another gentle kiss and pushing her off her lap. "I suppose that wouldn't be very nice of me, Serena." Standing, she went over to the fur coat and picked it up, helping her partner into it. "Now, where did you get this?"

"It was actually my mother's, she received it as a Christmas gift from my father, their first year together. And it is seriously the most luxurious thing I have in my possession. The silk lining feels heavenly against my skin, especially when I'm wearing so little." Serena leaned in and nipped Bernie's earlobe gently. "You didn't even slip your hands beneath the slip to see what I was wearing with my garter belt."

She closed her eyes as she drew in a deep breath, trying to think about safe topics, like puppies and flowers. Serena seemed to know exactly where her thoughts were going, since she giggled softly before fastening the coat closed and kissing her cheek chastely. "Serena!"

"I'll just meet you at your car, since I took a cab here. This coat is murder to drive in."

Bernie rolled her eyes a little as she watched Serena sashay from the office, leaving the door wide open. The noise of the ward filtered into the room as Bernie pulled on her jacket, and she thought she heard Fletch whistle in low appreciation. A jealous groan tumbled out of her lips before she could stop it, and she shook her head as she slung her bag over her shoulder and stepped out of the office, locking it behind her.

"Have a wonderful evening, Bernie!" She fixed a hard stare on Morven, watching the young woman blush deeply as she hurriedly looked over at Jasmine, who was trying to control a fit of giggles. "Hush! You were the one who told me to say something!"

"I didn't think you actually would! Not when Serena was wearing that smile!" Jasmine said, grinning at Bernie. "It is so good to see her happy, truly happy, once more. I never thought I'd see that smile ever again." She blushed a little as she looked down at her feet. "Tell her, tell her, that, please?"

Bernie nodded and reached out, patting the young woman's shoulder. "Of course I will," she murmured, and Jasmine glanced up at her, tears glistening in her eyes. "And I don't think we'd say no to a visit this weekend. Jason would probably be up to having a new opponent at his quiz shows."

"Really?"

"Yes." Jasmine grinned before hugging Bernie quickly.

"Okay. I need to get back up to Darwin before Jac notices I'm gone. I'll pop down on my break tomorrow, too, just to see, well, just to see her in action once more." Jasmine murmured those words in Bernie's ear, and she nodded, knowing that it had taken a lot for the young woman to admit that.

"She'll welcome seeing you, Jas," she replied lowly as they broke apart, and Jasmine nodded as she blinked rapidly, turning on her heel and jogging over to the stairwell. "All right, you all know the drill, we are not to be disturbed this evening for anything less than a major disaster." Morven nodded, refusing to meet her eyes, while Fletch just lifted his chin a little, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Have a good evening, Major," he said, making certain to inject his voice with just the perfect hint of innuendo. "Take care of your back."

"Ha ha, Fletch. Where's your work wife, I should tell him the same thing," she shot back, watching the first blush bloom on his cheeks as Morven tried to stifle her laugh. "Now, if you've all got that out of your system, we're going home."

"See you tomorrow, Bernie," Raf said as he approached the nurse's station, an amiable grin on his lips. She nodded to him before striding over to the lift, waiting for it to arrive. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, and she pulled it out to see a message from Serena.

_I am not a patient person, Berenice. Where are you?_

She smirked a little and began to tap out a reply as she stepped into the open car. _I just got on the elevator. Fletch and Morven held me up a little._

_Well, just know that the longer you take, the more tempting it is to open this coat. And do you really want to give all of Holby a show?_

Bernie rolled her eyes a little as she punched the button for the ground floor. _I'll be there in five minutes, Serena. Keep that coat on. I love you._ Thrusting the phone back into her pocket, she tapped her foot impatiently, digging her keys out of her bag as the lift came to a stop. She was the first one out the doors, and she hurried out to the car park, her eyes scanning the lot for her lover.

A small gasp left her lips when she saw Serena leaning back against her car, talking animatedly to Hanssen. Breaking into a jog, she soon reached their sides, and gave their boss a half smile as she settled her arm around Serena's shoulders. "Ah, Ms. Wolfe. Serena was just telling me that you were going to spend the evening together. Might I suggest taking her someplace where she might not melt?"

The look he gave her told Bernie that he somehow knew Serena was wearing a scandalous lack of clothing beneath her coat, and she ducked her head into her chest a little, trying to keep from saying something completely embarrassing. "Bernie's actually coming back to my place, so I can slip into something a little more comfortable."

She shot Serena a black look at the way she emphasized the word slip, and felt completely mortified when Hanssen chuckled lowly, patting her arm lightly. "That does sound for the best. Enjoy your last night of freedom before you're back here, Serena."

To Bernie's surprise, Hanssen stepped closer to Serena and they actually embraced for the briefest of moments. While she knew they were friends, she hadn't realized just how close they were until that moment. It was a sweet moment, truthfully, and she pursed her lips a little to keep from tearing up as she unlocked the car and went around to the driver's side, climbing in to allow them a private moment.

"You didn't have to leave the conversation," Serena said as she got in, fastening her belt as Bernie started the car and backed out of her spot.

"I wanted to give you some privacy. I don't need to know everything about your life."

Serena shrugged a little, as she turned to stare at her, and Bernie blushed a little under the scrutiny. "My life is an open book to you, darling. I've kept secrets for far too long, and I want you to know me, through and through."

"Okay," she murmured as she pulled onto the road. They had managed to leave at the right time, as there was little traffic on the motorway, and Serena also took note of that, gently parting the halves of her coat before shrugging it off her shoulders. Bernie tried not to allow herself to be distracted by the delicious sight of Serena's skin, so tantalizingly close and yet untouchable in that moment. "You're tempting me again, darling."

"Good. I'm hoping this sight gets you to drive a little faster. Or do I need to give you more incentive?" Bernie groaned as she watched Serena inch up the slip from the corner of her eye. "Eyes up front, Major."

"Yes, Fraulein," she said absently, trying to retain her focus. Somehow, they made it back to the house, and Serena slipped out of the car the moment Bernie was stopped in the garage, slinging the coat over her arm and sashaying inside. Drawing in a deep breath through her nose, Bernie turned the vehicle off before closing the garage door and bounding out after her partner.

"I'm in the kitchen, darling!" her voice called out, and Bernie smiled as she turned and made her way to that room. Serena had slipped the coat back on, leaving it open as she leaned back against the countertop, a lazy smile on her lips. "Now, I was thinking that we could go upstairs and take care of my coat before satiating our hunger."

"With Thai food?"

Serena shook her head slowly as she sauntered over to Bernie, wrapping her arms around Bernie's neck before placing a feather light kiss on her lips. "I have a different sort of hunger that I'd like to take the edge off of, if you feel me."

"Oh, I feel you, Serena," she replied before closing her arms around Serena's waist, spreading her hands out over her arse and squeezing softly. "And you do feel amazing."

"Good," she murmured against Bernie's lips before kissing her once more. "Now, lead me upstairs?"

Bernie nodded as she stepped out of her shoes and let go of Serena, clasping her hand and guiding her up to the bedroom. It felt good to be home, she realized, as she stepped into the room, making a beeline for the bed and sitting heavily, breathing in the scent of Serena's perfume as it rose up from the duvet to encircle her senses. "You changed the sheets," she murmured as she reached out and caressed the silky feel of satin.

"I was banking on you coming here. I figured you wouldn't be able to say no to this," Serena replied as she opened her closet and placed the coat in a garment bag, zipping it quickly before putting it away. Bernie nodded a little, her smile growing as Serena pranced over to her. Once she was close enough, Bernie reached out and encircled her partner in her arms, tugging her down onto her lap. "Mmm, you are decidedly overdressed, Berenice."

She arched one eyebrow, and Serena smirked a little as she leaned in and kissed her possessively as her nimble fingers made short work of the buttons of her shirt, slipping it off her shoulders before making quick work of her bra clasp. "You certainly do move fast."

"Well, we don't have all that much time, in the scheme of things. I want to feel you against my skin, Bernie." The lilt in her voice sent shivers through her body, and she nodded a little as Serena pushed her back on the mattress, smiling down as she straddled her body. Bernie reached up and dug her fingers into Serena's hair, tugging her gently down until their bodies were pressed together.

"How have I never seen this slip before?" she asked as she slipped the first strap off Serena's shoulder.

"I don't really wear dresses all that often, so I haven't had occasion to wear it." Serena drew her arm out of the strap before helping Bernie finagle her out of the other. "But it is ever so good at blunting your appetite for me, isn't it?"

"I would beg to differ. All that scrap of fabric has done was to make me hunger for you all the more." Bernie kissed her deeply, pushing the thin fabric of the slip down to her lover's hips before running her hands up the bare skin of her back. "It is rather nice not to have to worry about taking off your bra, darling. A woman could get used to this."

"Yes, well, there aren't many opportunities for this freedom, so…" Her words trailed off into a whimper as Bernie leaned in and kissed her nipple softly. "Oh, yes, more of that," she cooed out as one hand tangled in Bernie's hair, trying to pull her close. Feeling frisky, Bernie nipped delicately at her breast before lapping at the slight red spot she'd left.

"After all the teasing you did this afternoon in the office, you didn't really think I'd let you off that easily, did you?" she asked, one hand cupping Serena's other breast as she dragged her other hand down her body to slip beneath the pooled fabric at Serena's hips, running her thumb against her bush before gliding between her labia and delicately teasing at her clit. Serena rolled her hips to try and come in closer contact with Bernie, and she chuckled a little before fastening her lips to the tendon of her partner's neck, biting down carefully enough not to draw blood.

"Bernie!" The whine that poured from her lips was a thing of beauty, and she nodded as she fitted more of her hand between Serena's legs, running her fingers along the slick heat there. Again, Serena's hips bucked against her, and Bernie grinned before capturing her lips in a bruising kiss, fitting two fingers inside Serena and moving them just so, eliciting a slight stiffening of Serena's body as she canted her hips just so, trying to get Bernie to tease the right spot. "Fuck…"

"I know, I know. Do you want some relief?"

"Yes," she sobbed, and Bernie swiped her thumb over her clit, knowing that move always got to Serena. In no time at all, Serena was rolling her hips in time with Bernie's fingers, and she watched her lover's face intently, falling in love with her all over again as pleasure softened her features, making her appear almost in a haze. "I love you," she gasped out before the orgasm swept over her, her back bowing, her face staring up at the ceiling. Still, Bernie pushed her, knowing exactly how to bring Serena the most pleasure.

"You are my sweetest temptation," she murmured in Serena's ear as her partner collapsed atop her. Serena nodded as she began to play with the button on her fly, finally getting it undone and then running the zipper down, taking care to apply the sweetest amount of pressure so that Bernie couldn't help but buck her hips up into her hand. "And you are such a tease."

"I am." Serena gave her a cheeky grin before tugging at the waistband of her trousers and rolling them down her legs slowly. Once they were around her knees, Serena used her feet to finagle them the rest of the way off her body, stretching out along Bernie and suckling her earlobe tenderly as she slipped one hand beneath her pants and stroking her fingers up and down her labia. "I know exactly how to play you, like a well-tuned violin, Berenice. I know exactly what you want and how to make you beg. Should I make you beg tonight?"

"No," she roughly said, straining her hips ever upward, trying to come in closer contact with Serena's nimble fingers, wanting to feel her lover's hand inside her. "Please, just fuck me already."

"Okay," she whispered before sliding her lips down to nibble and lap at the tendon of her neck as she fitted her fingers into Bernie, instinctively finding her most sensitive spot and manipulating her to a quick orgasm. Bernie moved her hips in time with Serena's fingers, seeking out her orgasm. "Are you almost there?"

"Y-yes," she breathed out, closing her arms around Serena's waist, tugging her down so that she could claim her lover's lips in a torrid kiss as she fell over the edge of her orgasm. Still, Serena pumped her fingers in and out, making certain to draw out Bernie's pleasure. A sharp cry escaped her lips as Serena pulled back just a tiny bit, smirking at her once more. "Serena?"

"Let's try for two in a row." The saucy reply sent a shiver down her spine, and she nodded a little as she lifted her hips once more, meeting her lover thrust for thrust, feeling the pleasure build up in her belly once more. It took a little longer this time to reach the pinnacle, and Serena started to hum a little as she ground against Bernie's thigh, pleasuring herself as well. Somehow, they managed to fall apart together, and Serena groaned a little as she lowered her body to rest on Bernie.

"Well, I guess that proves we still have our spark," she murmured as she managed to get hold of the sheet with her toes, pulling it up enough so she could draw it over them, pressing her lips softly to Serena's forehead. "And you are never allowed to wear that slip to work ever again."

"Why? Can't resist the temptation?" she teased as she started to twirl a piece of Bernie's hair around her finger. Bernie rolled her eyes a little as she nodded. "Oh, I thought the military taught you all about self-control."

"I never had a goddess like you in front of me, either," she shot back as she ran her hand up and down Serena's back. "And it's a good thing, too, otherwise I would never have risen to the rank of Major." She grinned as Serena pressed her lips to her cheek. Bernie turned her head so that she could kiss her fully, and she made certain to hum lowly, her lips buzzing against Serena's.

"I would never have made it in the military. Too soft." Bernie shook her head. "Yes."

"All right, maybe a little too soft. But I wouldn't have you any other way. My sweetest temptation." She gave Serena another kiss before starting to draw patterns on her back, letting her fingers ghost over the faint scars there. Serena shivered before nuzzling her face into the crook of her neck, her lips brushing against her pulse point as she sighed. "I'm glad you're going to be back, you know. I've missed you on the ward."

Serena nodded a little as she let her own fingers draw on Bernie's stomach. "I've missed being there. I just hope I can make things right between Jasmine and myself. I wrote her a letter. The therapist at the facility said that it would help me to move on."

"I think that things are well on their way to right," she murmured. "Jasmine wanted me to tell you that she thought it was so good to see you smile again. And not to give the surprise away, but she's going to come down to AAU tomorrow, during our shift, just to check on you."

"Ah." The tremulous sound filled Bernie's heart with a touch of happiness, since Serena had snuggled in closer as she said it. "Is it wrong to say that I'm looking forward to talking to her tomorrow?"

"No. I think it's for the best. I'll just distract Jac while you do so." They both laughed, and Serena kissed her neck gently as she yawned. "Go to sleep."

"No. I want to hear you talk about your day. There will be time to sleep later."

Bernie chuckled a little as she let her hands tap out an unsteady rhythm on Serena's back. "There's no use fighting your body's needs. Though I will talk to you until you fall asleep."

"Okay."

Bernie sighed a little as she felt Serena fully relax against her, her body a comfortable weight anchoring her to the present. She really was the sweetest temptation Bernie had ever encountered, and she would always find herself giving Serena her heart's desire, anytime she wished it.


End file.
